Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf
by Akita-J
Summary: After Hide's death Kaneki allows himself to be killed by Arima. Many people died in the Antiku raid other than Kaneki and Hide. 8 people were reincarnated in the world of Remnant to complete the mission of stopping Salem's darkness from spreading on Remnant and to the other dimensions.
1. White Trailer

Kaneki honestly thought that he would be sent straight to hell when he died. After what he had done why wouldn't he. Kaneki killed his best friend. Hide did not deserve death. That was why it was so surprising when I opened my eyes and I was not surrounded by flames, but a calming pure light.

"Kaneki Ken."

I looked up to where the voice was coming from to see a beautiful woman with long platinum hair and silver eyes.

"Kaneki Ken, I am offering you a chance for redemption." The woman said.

"What about Hide? Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He will be reincarnated in the same world as you, but that does not mean you know him in your next life." The woman says, "You may not go out of your way to look for him or any of the others I am reincarnating in this world, since you will be needing to focus on your mission. I should not even be offering you this chance, but the likelihood of running into someone with your eyes are slim to none."

"What do you mean my eyes? And what is it that you need me to do that is preventing you from sending me to hell?"

"My evil counterpart Salem escaped her prison on the moon surrounding Remnant. You see my powers are the only thing that can truly stop her for good, but one of Salem's minions got the upper hand and locked me away in the afterlife of Earth, so I need a compatible host soul to fuse my soul with."

"What happens if I don't give up my soul to you? What would Salem do?"

"Well I would have to wait for another couple thousand years for someone else compatible to fuse with and in that time Salem's darkness and destruction will have spread past remnant into other worlds, which will kill all life in its path. And Technically I will be destroying my own soul by giving you my powers, as my powers are attached to my soul and I am stuck here."

"You mean you will die."

"Yes but it is worth it if it means Salem's evil will be finished once and for all."

"I guess I have to accept your offer then if the fate of the multiverse is at stake."

"I will reincarnate people from your dimension to help you in your quest. Good luck Kaneki Ken."

With that I suddenly feel myself falling. I close my eyes as I scream. Then all of a sudden I hear a baby's cry instead of my scream. I open my eyes and see two loving faces staring down at me. I reach up one of my chubby little hands and grab one of my mother's wolf ears. She looks down at me with a gentle smile.

"Hello my little Kaneki." She says with a smile. And on that day the Snowy Wolf faunus known as Kaneki Silverfang was born.


	2. Black and Blue Trailer

Touka's POV

In this new life Touka and Ayato were born as twins under the surname Aquatis. The two of them were born as rabbit faunus. While life as a faunus was not easy, it was much better than life as a ghoul. For one thing there was no CCG to exterminate an entire race of beings, but Touka found the best part of being a Faunus was that she could eat the same food as people. To me this life is a dream come true and I can see Ayato is enjoying this life much better too, even if he will not admit it. The only issue with this life was the hateful glares that they were given. At least as a ghoul she could hide in plain sight, but with these giant rabbit ears it is impossible to hide.

As children our parents worked in the mines for the Schnee Dust Company. I always fear for the day one of my parents' coworkers will come with the news that there has been an accident in the mines. Working conditions for faunus working in the mines are horrific. This is one of the main reasons why I hate the Schnee Dust Company with a passion. Not that I tell anyone my beliefs, because that would be social suicide especially as a faunus, not that my brother cares.

I hear the door open and see father come in with a solemn expression.

"Father, what's wrong?" I ask hoping with all my heart that it is not what I think it is.

"Touka, Ayato", father says, "Your mother... has left us... There was an accident in the mines."

I run up to father and wrap my small arms around him in comfort.

Ayato growled. "Fuck the Schnee Dust Company! That whole family deserves to die for what they do to faunus."

"Ayato..." I start saying.

"Don't Ayato me, Touka!" Ayato exclaimed, "I understand this is not the same world as we originally came from, but in my mind the Schnee Dust Company is as bad as the CCG, and don't tell me not to talk about our past lives in front of father, because I don't give a shit about what is 'socially acceptable'!"

"Ayato, come here." Father says motioning Ayato over and brings him into his arms. "I promise I'll never leave you. We'll move to Menajori that's what your mother and I were working towards and now that we have enough money we can go. That is what your mother wanted."

* * *

Ayato's POV:

It has now been three years since mother died and Touka and father are still bleeding hearts. Don't get me wrong the conditions for faunus are much better than the conditions for ghouls any day. But that does not mean I can just sit around and let the humans push us around. I see no issue in joining the White Fang. It's not like they're hurting anybody, but father fears too much for our safety to allow me to go to any of the protests. That's why I, an 8 year old rabbit faunus, decided to sneak to a protest. I was not the only person my age there either. There was a girl with cat ears, a boy with bull horns, and a smaller boy with wolf ears. If I did not know any better the boy with wolf ears looked like a young version of Kaneki. I walked over to the group of kids and waved.

The girl looked up from her book and said hello then looked back down at her book and the Kaneki looking boy snorted.

"I don't know how this amuses you so much", the bull horned boy says, "Blake always interacts like this with others and it's not like you're normally any different. Honestly, if it weren't for me I don't think either of you would talk to anybody."

"I'm talking now", The Kaneki looking boy said calmly.

"That's because Blake stole your book." Bull horn boy said exasperated. "I'm Adam Taurus by the way."

"Ayato Aquatis." I said as the Kaneki looking boys eyes widened a fraction.

"I'm Kaneki Silverfang", The white haired wolf faunus said with a smirk.

"So you really are the almighty one eyed ghoul." I said in amusement.

"And the Black Rabbit ghoul is now a rabbit faunus." Kaneki said jokingly. "Is Touka here too?"

"You sound a bit nervous when talking about Touka, but no she's not here. I left her at home when I snuck out to protest."

"Touka's going to be pissed when you get home." Kaneki told him with a slight smirk.

"Not if I bring you with me." I say with a mischievous smile.

"Nuh Uh. My parents are taking me home after the event, because it ends after my bedtime." Kaneki says childishly.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something", Adam complains.

"Because you always are." Blake said in monotone not even looking up from her book.


	3. Silver and Gold Trailer

Hinami's POV

I open my eyes and see a lab with many advanced machines. I look around and see that I am sitting in a metal chair surrounded by scraps of metal and power tools. I start freaking internally. Was I captured by the CCG and experimented on? I get up from my chair and look around. Why is there no locks? If I were at the CCG I would have probably been strapped down to the chair. I see a human looking shape under a tarp. I pull off the tarp and see a human like metallic frame with patches of fake skin.

"Hello Hinami." I heard a voice come from behind me. I turn around and see a woman approaching me.

"Uhh.. Hello." I say shyly. "Who are you?"

The woman smiles gently. "My name is Winter. I helped create you."

"Create me?" I ask. "Are you my mama then?"

"I guess you can say that." Mama says with a soft smile showing through her cold exterior. "Though you were created for General Ironwood."

"Does that mean he's my Papa?" I ask quickly figuring out this must be some sort of reincarnation thing, since I was sure I had died during the Antiku raid.

"I guess it does, but he is out on an important mission right now."

I nod. "Mama, where am I and what is that?" I say pointing to the half constructed android.

"You are in the lab where you were created, since you're an android. And that half finished android you pointed to is going to be your sister Penny."

* * *

Amon's POV

In this life my name is Amon Schnee. I am the twin brother of Weiss Schnee. I cannot believe I was actually killed by Eyepatch. That's not to say I wasn't expecting to get killed by a ghoul eventually, but I honestly didn't think Eyepatch had it in him to kill me. It could've been an accident. No. What am I thinking. Ghouls are and always have been killing machines. Thinking that even one of them had any morals is completely absurd. It's like saying faunus were anything but animals, though then again I'm not fully convinced that the faunus are mindless beasts like father says they are. I walk towards father's office where I hear voices.

"I need the faunus with the silver eyes." Father says.

"The Eyepatch faunus was hard to subdue. How will you get him to follow your orders." Said a man.

"If he doesn't we can just kill him and transplant his eyes into someone human." Father says, "It's not like an animal like that needs to live anyways. Faunus are just grimms in human form. How else would they have their deformed characteristics."

I back away from the door in shock. 'Eyepatch', do you exist in this world too? Why would father want your eyes? It makes no sense, but I know for certain what father is doing is wrong. I continue down the hallway until I run into General Ironwood.

"Hello sir." I tell him.

"Hello, Amon. Do you know where your father is?"

"Discussing something bad with someone." I tell him knowing that the General could easily end father's plans.

"What could your father be doing to warrant such a harsh reaction?" The General said obviously expecting some sort of childish response. This is why I hate being thirteen again. No one takes me seriously.

"He is in his office discussing with someone about the Eyepatch faunus and that they were going to kill him for his eyes." I respond with complete seriousness.

The General's eyes hardened and he pushed past me and stormed into my father's office with me in toe.

"How dare you!" The General yelled. "Of all the foolish things you have done in your life this is by far the worst. Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions or are you that bigoted that you think its alright to kill an innocent child!"

"That thing", Father yelled while pointing at the unconscious boy on the floor, "Is nothing but a monster and deserves whatever I do to it!"

Father picked up the masked boy by one of his wolf ears. The boy's visible eye opened and he squirmed trying to get out of father's grip.

"Stop moving you little monster!" The boy flinched and started counting backwards by 7s from 1000.

The General quickly snatched the boy out of Father's grip.

"Its no wonder a good number of the White Fang want to kill you!" The General said quickly and stormed out of the office with the crying boy in his hands.  
From that day forward I knew never to trust anything my father told me ever again.

* * *

Kaneki's POV

There I was. Crying in the General's arms after a long day. My parents were killed at the most recent rally and I was taken by that mad man in order to protect Ayato, Blake, and Adam. They probably thought I was dead after getting taken by the very man we were protesting against for the harsh treatment of faunus.

I look up at the man who saved me from that nightmare.

"Thank you for saving me." I tell the man shyly.

The man awkwardly looked at me obviously not used to having to comfort children. He brought me to an orphanage in Vale that was known for its kind treatment of Faunus orphans. Where I would live until I got accepted into Beacon.


	4. Red Trailer

Hide's POV

I was 3 years old when my father died and our mother started becoming abusive towards my sister and I. You see, my sister and I have elemental powers as our semblance and they appeared early. Our mother could not understand our semblances and thought she could quote-on-quote beat the witchcraft out of us. My name is Hideyoshi Fall, but my sister calls me Hide. My 6 year old sister is named Cinder Fall and she has a fire semblance. My semblance is the same. Neither of us can control our semblance very well yet as we were not supposed to even access our abilities until preteen years if that.

One day mother goes too far and my semblance activates. It was an accident. I swear. I may or may not have burned her, which makes her more angry. She grabs me by my hair and drags me into the bathroom where I see a tub full of water.

"Oh, Hide dear", Mother says in her sweetest voice, "Let's see how long you can hold your breath for."

"No. Please", I say trembling with tears in my eyes, as mother strips me out of my clothes. Damn it. If I weren't 3 I would so be able to take her. She's way less strong than any ghoul. Even Hinami could beat her. I feel myself being raised into the air and cry. "Please, Please. No. Stop."

"You should have thought of that before you burned my beautiful face!" Mother and with she drops me into the tub full of water.

I feel pain as my back hits the bottom of the tub. I try to swim up for air but mother holds me down. I can feel myself choking water. Is this how I'm going to die in this life. I have so much to live for. I mean I haven't even seen Kaneki yet to tell him not to feel guilty for killing me. I mean he wasn't exactly sane when he did it. I felt the weight of mother's lift off of me. I felt small hands grab ahold of me and lift me out of the water. As I hit the air I gag and cough up water.

"Shhh..." I hear my sister say as she gently pats my back, "you're safe now and nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

I look around and see mother's half burnt corpse on the floor. I look up at Cinder and I see insanity start to envelope her being.

"You will never be hurt again. You will never be hurt again." She keeps muttering to herself over and over. I wrap my small arms around her and cry, because I fear if I let go the sister I know will burn away into nothingness. But the fact of the matter is that statement she keeps muttering is a lie.

This is what my life is now. I have to make sure my sister does not go down the wrong path and I think I'm failing. Ever since she met that woman Salem she has been becoming more and more violent and apathetic. The only person she is kind to these days is me. I am 16 now and she will not tell me what is wrong. I know she's an adult, but I fear that she is losing everything that makes her her with every mission she succeeds at.

"Hideyoshi." I turn around and see Salem approaching me. "You are your sister's only weakness. Without you she would be able to rid herself of her needless emotions."

I back away from her realising what she was about to do, but it was already too late.

"It doesn't matter where you run. You will never see your sister again." She pushes me out the window. I point my hands towards ground and use my semblance to soften my fall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from yourself, sis." I say as I run away from Salem's base silently crying.


End file.
